When the kitsune falls
by SasukoUchmaki2012
Summary: This is what would happen if Orochimaru took naruto away during the chunnin exams. I do not own characters just the plot
1. The begining

It all happened when we got to the second part of the chunnin exams…

* * *

><p>"why is he attacking us?!" Sakura Haruno yelled to me and Sasuke Uchiha. After fighting for about 10 minutes sakura and sasuke were both knocked out by the legendary sannin, Orochimaru. "w-what do you from u-us?" I asked while I could tell I was trembling. "why I just want what's inside… I want the nine-tails as my own loyal pet… and slave…" orochimaru answered with a smirk. "w-what!?" was all I said before I saw nothing but darkness.<p>

**- 5 or 6 hours later -**

'okay… I've gotten this far with the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki… now I've gotta find Kabuto so we can continue to the hideout and start the experiment' Orochimaru thought while a smile crept onto his insanely pale skin. He felt the blonde stir beneath his arm. "w-where a-am I?" he asked confused. "you don't remember? how you sadden me, little fox…" Orochimaru responded mockingly towards the boy.

"p-please d-don't… I don't wanna become what everyone's always called me… I don't wanna become the demon inside… please I… I'll do anything" naruto pleaded with the snake summoner. "anything? hmm… I could except that… maybe." he said with a smirk. 'please someone help me…'

**2 Years later**

"alright everyone… you heard tsunade in the debriefing… so let's set our emotions behind and get this mission over with ASAP" said a very "cheerful" kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei pardon me, but I really don't wanna go on a mission to Oto… What if we don't find him?" A now 16 year old Sakura Haruno said with a hint of guilt. "sakura we will find that dobe… even if it kills me we will find Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…" he said with disappointment and determination.

**-Otokage's Office-**

"Orochimaru-sama the scouters have spotted Konoha ninja near the border" A blonde haired male with blonde kitsune ears, and sky blue eyes dressed in normal ninja gear and a sound headband said. "thank you for the information… naruto-kun" he smirked. "let's go introduce ourselves." They walked out of the room and left.

**-With the Konoha Retrieval Team-**

"hey guess I'd say get ready to fight I'm sensing two chakra signatures up ahead and they're comin' at us pretty fast" Neji Hyuuga said. Everyone got in their respective fighting stances and waited for the enemies to approach. "orochimaru-sama… are you sure you want to go ahead with this? I mean no disrespect Orochimaru-sama, but their chakra altogether could outright kill you…" a voice came to their ears, as they all shuddered at the respect coming from the familiar voice.

Out of the woods came Orochimaru, and a blonde who looked a lot like Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the Fourth Hokage also known as the yellow flash. "naruto!" Sakura and Hinata yelled in surprise. "Do I know you?" the blonde asked in a questioning tone. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Sasuke yelled in anger and hatred, which made naruto wince from the noise. Naruto moved and hid behind Orochimaru from the Killing Intent. "You're scaring him… Uchiha…" Orochimaru responded.

"WHAT?!"Sasuke yelled. "EEP!" everyone froze to look at hinata, but she shook her head. "who said that?" Kiba asked. Orochimaru smirked as he heard a whisper in his ear of his kitsune saying "gomenasai Orochimaru-san it- it was just too loud" Orochimaru turned to look at naruto and put his hand on his head with a gentle smile. "it's alright naruto-kun" as he turned the leaf saw it as an opportunity.

Sasuke and Kakashi came at Orochimaru with a chidori. One second Orochimaru was standing there the next he was falling down to the ground. "n-no… o-orochimaru-sama…" naruto had wide eyes and tears. "WHAT DID YOU DO?! THEY'RE GONNA KILL HER!" naruto was on his knees crying. "naruto kill who?" kakashi asked. "okaa-san… she was kidnapped the night of my birth by orochimaru… I went with him after he took me from the chunnin exams to save her… but everything comes with a price… right?" he gave a genuinely sad smile.


	2. What will happen next?

**_"_****_naruto kill who?" kakashi asked. "okaa-san… she was kidnapped the night of my birth by orochimaru… I went with him after he took me from the chunnin exams to save her… but everything comes with a price… right?" he gave a genuinely sad smile._**

The Rookie 9's eyes were wide. Sakura went to hug naruto when there was a shriek. Naru's eyes widened as he got up and took off towards the shriek with one thought in mind. 'please be safe kaa-san im coming to help you.' Sasuke started to run after him as naruto disappeared in the bushes. "SASUKE!" sakura screeched. "everyone stay here we'll go after naruto" kakashi said hurriedly. Naruto came to a clearing where there was a red head surrounded by a dozen sound ninjas. "Well, well, well I guess now we can kill The fourth Hokage's wife." He walked toward her slowly with a kunai in hand ready to strike. "GET AWAY FROM HER!" naruto ran in front of Kushina Uzumaki and Stood as a human shield with determination in his ocean blue eyes. "N-Naruto-sama! What are you doing protecting this devil woman?!" the sound ninja backed up a bit. "This so called 'Devil Woman' is my mother…" He put his hand in front of him as he held his mother to his back. "shinra-tensei!"

Team 7 got to the clearing after all the sound ninjas were all thrown back. They saw naruto in the center with his mother's face in his chest and his arm out stretched incase anyone was still up. "Naruto!" sakura called. He turned to her and she gasped. 'Th-those eyes… thats the rinnegan!' Kakashi thought as naruto's eyes turned back to his original ocean blue. "kaa-san" he said looking to the red-head. The redhead looked up and gave a small smile. "I'm so glad you're okay… I was so worried when I heard him bring you to Otogakure…" Kushina had tears in her sky blue eyes. "I'm okay… shh… we're gonna go back to Konoha, ne?" naruto looked at her with so much hope. Naruto looked towards team 7. "Mina, will you do me a favor?" he looked a bit broken asking them. Sakura was the first to respond. "Anything Naruto! You're our friend, and our teammate, more like a brother! we will help you with anything!" she said hoping that the look in his eyes was because of killing those ninjas, and not of something he was gonna do.

"Will you guys watch out for my mother, Kushina, while I go to Oto to finish some business?" Kushina looked back at him a grasped his arm so hard he flinched. "NO! you can't leave me when I just got you back! Please I lost you once I don't want to lose you again!" Kushina yelled. Naruto moved kushina into a hug. "I'm sorry Kaa-san, but you know why i'm going back… i'm not leaving till they are freed as well…" Naruto moved to Team 7 and gave her to Kakashi. "Kakashi Hatake if you let anything happen to my mother I swear I will burn every copy of Icha-Icha there is so you never read that smut again." Naruto's eyes were dead serious. "I will naruto I promise on My mask I will take care of Kushina-chan" kakashi responded. "good then I will be on my way to Oto. I promise I will meet you at wherever you set up camp at midnight." with that naruto was off.

**Thanks for reading Mina! I appreciate your support. I do not own naruto or the characters just the plot.**


	3. please read! vote?

Hello mina!

I had a question. Well I am stuck between who naruto should go back to save. Please vote!

Menma

Itachi

Minato

Jugo

Naruko

I will take suggestions about who too because I am a bit torn who to choose

Thanks!

Sasuko Uchimaki


	4. Who did you save!

_**Hello mina! Sorry for not updating in a while but I had a bit of writers block... hehe...and I haven't had time for anything lately and finally got a brake... well enjoy the story!**_

:Naruto POV:

I ran as fast as I could towards where the hideout was. "Naruto-sama!" I heard a guard call for me. I ignored him and ran towards the doors and past all the corridors till I reached a big steel door that lead to the prison. I ran past all the prisoners that were shouting to be let out because they knew I would always save them from that snake bastard. I ran to a door that had the smallest window and opened the door.

There was a figure with black hair that flowed like a river, and porcelain white doll like skin, there was a chain hang loosely from his left ankle and a bandana covering his eyes, that I knew where as black as ebony crystals. I rushed over to him and took out the key I always hid in my pocket so I could visit him. "Who's there?" his small, shaky masculine voice asked. "It's me...naruto" I whispered back hurriedly. "we must hurry and get out of here… Orochimaru-sama"

I stopped and shivered at how use to saying his name I was, and coughed. "I mean Orochimaru was killed and the guards will find out soon, I also promised Okaa-san I would catch up to her and the others at midnight." I finished breaking the chains and untied the bandana, and grabbed his hand and pulled him up to see if he could stand. His knees buckled underneath him as he stood and I caught him and put him on my back and told him to hold on tight.

After running past the multiple guards and the sound ninjas, I got us to the edge of a stream. "You okay?" I asked him. He shook his head slowly. "You haven't eaten or drank anything in a few days have you?" I asked. He shook his head again. I grabbed a cup full of water to him and he drank it like a life line. After our break I carried him about an Hour and a half till we hit the camp where mother was.

Mother noticed me and shot up and ran to me. "Are you guys okay? Oh my god! Dear you look pale as snow." she said as she helped me get **him** to a sleeping bag, which was most likely her own. "Sakura-san could you get me a bucket of water and a cloth?" mother asked quietly. "Hai, Kushina-san" she said and rushed to get the needed supplies. As mother was taking care of him, I walked to sakura, sasuke, and kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme" I said each with a smile while smirking to sasuke. "Dobe" Sasuke replied with a sad expression. "You really are a baka!" Sakura said while rushing up to give me a hug.

I looked up at them all seriously with no emotions on my face. "I need to tell you all something important." I stated sternly. I grabbed my arm and sighed to myself. "Okay… the person I went back to save… was Itachi" I looked to sasuke. He looked more shocked than mad at me. "Why did you go back to save him?" Sasuke said while looking at the ground. "I…"

_**DUN DUN DUN! The cliffhanger strikes! I know it might be a bit short but I will try to update all of my stories and I don't know if I posted it but I got a new one coming too! Goodbye for now lovely kitsunes!**_


	5. Explaining part 1

Naruto POV

"I…" Calm down naruto. "I was all by myself the first few months with… Oro-oro-orochimaru…." I gulped. My eyes glued to the ground. "Itachi was brought into the hideout one day and he looked like he always did the first time we saw him. We sat at the same table for a couple a days, then there was a couple days I didn't see him, and… I got kind of worried." I turned my hands into fists. "One day when I went to check on him I turned the corner to see Orochimaru in front of his room and he had a smirk on his face as Ita screamed at him.

Then Orochimaru turned and walked towards where I was and I went to leave but Kabuto was there and brought me to him…"hello naruto-kun" Orochimaru-teme said with a smirk as he grabbed me by my chin. "Leave him ALONE!" Itachi yelled while struggling against the chains that restrained him. Orochimaru smirked and looked towards itachi, then he did hand signs and whispered something I couldn't hear and then I blacked out.

I woke up a couple hours later and I had a throbbing pain in my neck. I tried to get up and look around but I was strapped to what felt like a table. "Kukuku… you're finally up, little fox…" I tried to keep my emotions hidden, but my eyes widened in fear. "Since you are now responsive to your surroundings I think I should try out that new mark of mine…" I struggled to get away. He made handsigns and said "Memori chūnyū sōchi no jutsu". I then felt like I had been hit with a brick to my head.

I woke up with no recollection of the day before and got up to do my morning routine and headed towards the cafeteria. When I arrived Itachi ran towards me and hugged me. "Ita? What's wrong?" I asked curiously. He grabbed my shoulders and looked at my face. "that snake didn't do anything bad to you did he?" He asked worriedly. "Orochimaru-sama didn't harm me at all" I answered after a few seconds of trying to understand who that snake was. Itachi's eyes widened after what I said, but as soon as it showed it disappeared." I stopped for a second and looked at itachi.

"He tried to save me a few times… and this is all I can do for him…" I closed my eyes. I knew I was crying by now. "I don't want to lose him… no matter how much you hate him… I will protect him after all… He is the reason I am alive right now…" I looked at them with a small, genuine smile.

_**Memori chūnyū sōchi - Memory implanter**_

**_I am so sorry for the late update I had writers block, and I have been preparing for semester testing that is in a couple of weeks and I have finally got back into writing again. I promise another chapter in a week or two to make it up to you all my lovely kitsunes._**

**_Sasu_**


	6. explaining part 2

**Hey everyone! I'm no gonna make excuses but I know I will be back every so often to update**

**enjoy my lovely kitsunes!**

**~Sasu**

The three looked absolutely shocked at what I had just told them. "What do you mean… the reason you're still alive?" Sakura asked in a small voice. I didn't realize i was crying until my mother came and hugged me telling me not to cry. "I mean…" I was cut off by a masculine voice. "He means I saved him from dying…" I turned to see Ita standing next to me. I smiled up to him. He sat down and laid his head on my shoulder. Sasuke looked a bit unsure of the situation. "sasuke… before me and Ita continue I need to tell you something…" I said while shifting a bit. Sasuke looked at us a bit confused. "well… there's two but one can wait till later…" I looked at itachi and he gave me a nod. "Itachi didn't kill your clan… it was... " I sniffled a sob as Ita rubbed my back.

"It was the same man who killed my father… it was Obito Uchiha" Kakashi gasped and his eye was wide. I knew this would upset him. "w-what" sasuke was shocked to the point he could only stare at itachi with dark, ebony eyes that glistened with regret. "Its true otouto… I had been with kaa-chan and tou-chan when they were killed, and then he had escaped that's when you saw me… I had just gotten back from a mission… i'm so sorry" Itachi's eyes were staring at the ground with an aura of sadness. Sasuke sat there with wide eyes.

It was quiet for awhile as everyone gave sasuke some time to think. Suddenly after a half hour he stood up and ran over to hug itachi. "I'm so sorry! I should've listened to your side of the story! I'm such a idiotic younger brother!" Sasuke cried into itachi's shoulder. Naruto smiled. "well since we've been here awhile, I'm assuming that you are all hungry im going to make some dinner, okay?" Kushina said as she got up and walked to the bags to get some food out of it. "Kaa-san let me help!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to her and grab some supplies.


End file.
